Mistakably Forbidden
by StarRage
Summary: Change, good or bad, is hard on the heart. Pan still hasn't gotten over Goku leaving about five years ago, coincidentally Trunks left too on business. She struggles with putting the pieces to the puzzle of her life together. Trunks just adds to the mess.
1. 1 This Isn't My Life

Clicking her pen through her mathematics lesson, Pan had everything but her education in mind. Try as she may in order to focus on her studies, she made little progress in her attempts.

_I'm too restless for this today. I mean really… what has education done for __**my**__ life?_

"Hey, freak show, do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate on the lesson. " said a girl on the side of her. Pan growled. Everyone thought she was freak because she was a fighter. She was proud of what she was, of who she was. In fact, without her assistance, everyone on the planet would have been destroyed. As she stood, her chair scraping the floor could be heard throughout the large class room. She was not going to take such insolence from some ignorant person.

"You have some nerve to call me a freak! _You_ need to learn how to respect people!" she screamed menacingly. The room became silent. Everyone faced the two girls and froze their eyes onto Pan. It was not exactly the first time Pan was the star of a commotion. She was known for her short and almost obnoxious temper, but could you really blame her, knowing who she was related to?

"Miss Son is there a problem here or were you just stretching your legs seeing that you are out of your seat?" Pan turned her eyes to the professor and then she looked around the class room meeting every single gaze. She felt the blood flow through her as her face felt warmer.

"N…no sir. There isn't a problem…" Pan stammered before she sat down and buried her face in her text book. She could her class mates snicker all around her, which did not help her embarrassment or temper. She held her breathe for a few seconds, but it was not as if that would do any good so she sat silently waiting for the last bell to ring.

At long last, the bell echoed through the halls and the students began to crowd through the door. Pan sighed in relief as she gathered her books into her bag. Finally the day was over and she could be free from the "normal" life. She walked rapidly to the exit. She could see the sun light through the open doors. She began to fasten her pace. It was like she couldn't get there fast enough. Finally she was through the door. She could feel the light on her skin, so warm, so bright. There was no better feeling than when the sun's light washed over her skin.

"Pan! Babe! Wait up!" called a strong voice from behind. Pan slowed her pace down into a stroll and she turned to meet her caller. His eyes were amazingly blue in contrast to his tan skin. His long blond hair was pulled into a low pony tail. He was easy on eyes. In fact every girl wanted him. Everywhere he would walk, there were girls staring and drooling over him.

"Hey Brail…no practice today?" Pan greeted him with a smile. She could feel the girls' eyes on them…on him.

"Not today. They are cleaning the wrestling mats. I heard that you freaked out again today." Brail smirked, putting his arm around her waist. Pan could hear the other girls whisper.

"Oh my gosh! Look at him!"

"He's gorgeous for sure!"

"He's like the best fighter on the school's team! I bet he could kick anyone's butt!"

Pan growled. It was not the first time her classmates opened their mouths about her scenes. It was pretty much just a sad excuse to get Brail to break up with her.

"They are all just freakin' jealous that I actually have a life. Stupid babies couldn't take me in a brawl!" She exclaimed. It was true, no one in the whole school could pin Pan down in a fight. She was strong…unbelievably strong for a girl…for a **human** girl… Brail laughed at Pan's arrogant words. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Pan stood motionless. She was really indifferent to kissing. She could live without it. It did not bother her that she never got the warm fuzzy feeling. She just thought that she was tough enough to handle it, unlike the young women who surrounded her. Right after the kiss, she could feel their angry stare and hear their hushed whispers.

"Who does she think she is to kiss Brail. "

"She's so weird and is always picking a fight."

"Yeah I know! She thinks she is so tough. I bet if I just slapped her she would cry."

Pan jerked away from her boyfriend to face the red headed girl who said that.

"Hey! You want a piece of me?!" Pan screamed. The girls just rolled their eyes and walked away.

Brail laughed and wrapped his hand around hers.

"Oh my little Spit-Fire…" he said. That was his nick name for her, because he thought she would just trash talk people. Little did he know that it was not just talk. He did not know how strong of a fighter she was, much less fly and shoot energy waves. "So I am coming over tonight, right?" Pan felt a little burdened after the question. She sort of wanted to spar with her dad when he got home. She wanted to be free of the false appearance she put on at school. She wanted to be herself fully and completely but it could hurt Brail's feelings and her mom has been asking about him for days now. Maybe if he came over, her mother would give her some peace and quiet.

"Ofcourse! Come for dinner around six." She answered, hiding the little disappointment she had. He kissed her cheek.

"See you then." He said smoothly before leaving her in front of Capsule Corp. Pan sighed and turned to the large building. She knew their products very well. She wondered how many times one little capsule saved her butt when she fought alongside with her best friend Trunks and her grandfather, Goku. She missed her grandpa. She missed Trunks. She missed those times. Saving the earth was in her blood. It was what her friends and family did. She missed flying, using the kamehameha wave, and throwing punches that could send a sumo wrestler flying back a hundred miles. She missed searching for dragon balls and chasing after Giru. She even missed it when the earth was in danger…but did that make her sadistic?

"Pan?" a lady asked behind her, interrupting her thoughts. Pan turned to the lady, seeing that it was Bulma, Trunks's mom. Her hands were holding grocery bags. Even though she was old, she looked very good for her age. It seemed to take twice as long for her to look as aged as any other woman her age. It must be the products that she used.

"Hey Bulma. Long time no see, right? How is Trunks?" Pan asked, offering her assistance with the bags. Seeing Bulma lifted her spirits. It was like Bulma was proof that everything that had happened years ago was real.

"He is fine, very stressed, but fine. You know how he is. He can't wait to come home. He hates world-wide meetings." Pan knew how Trunks did not like being the president of Capsule Corp. He was a free spirit that was not meant to be bound by paper work just as she was not meant to pretend to be completely normal. "He's coming home in a month. We are throwing a party; you and your parents are invited. Everyone else is coming. It has been so long since we've all seen each other."

"Oh wow! That is perfect! I miss him a lot! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! It's been two years!" Pan was excited indeed. Her heart was racing, her thoughts were a blur. She was going to see her best friend again. Finally, he would make things back to normal. _Her_ normal.

* * *

"Miseur Briefs…wait! Miseur Briefs your papers! Yours Schedule!" called a short stocky man in a black business suit. But the man that he was chasing disappeared into his hotel room. He could hear the door lock.

Trunks sighed as he leaned against the door. He was done with the stupid meetings, the stuffy offices, the civilized and sophisticated… Oh yes. He could not wait until he could back home to see his friends. He stretched out his arms and groaned. He hated being locked up and stiff, but it was the only way he could be alone. He wanted to move his whole body. He wanted to feel the wind blow past his fists as he threw them at his target. He wanted…to call his mom. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to his home.

In a few short seconds he could hear the phone ring. It rang four times before he heard a low gruff voice answer. "Hello? Who is calling at this blasted hour?" asked Vegeta.

"Hey…Dad… I was just..." But Trunks was cut off by his mother's voice.

"Vegeta, don't throw the phone at me. Trunks, is that you?" Bulma asked in a low groggy voice. Trunks felt relieved as he listened to his mother fuss at Vegeta. It made him feel like he was home. He wanted to go home badly.

"Yeah mom. I'm sorry about how late I'm calling. I forgot about our time differences."

"Uh-huh," Bulma started, almost as if she was nodding off. "Don't worry about it Trunks. You must finally have a break, seeing as to how you finally called home." Trunks smiled. "Well…it's a good thing you called. I'm planning a Welcome Home party for you, when you get back. Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron will be there. Not to mention Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Pan too."

Trunks sat down on the sofa. "How is everyone? Has Goten settled down yet?" He asked, almost amusedly. His friend dated around…a lot…

Bulma yawned. "Uhm, not that I'm aware of. If so then I am seriously mad because I wasn't invited to a wedding. Everyone seems fine. I haven't heard anything negative and I ran into Pan today in front of the main office."

Trunks chuckled. Pan made him laugh. She was a little ball of fire. That's all he could remember. She put on a tough act, but he knew how soft she was. She was exactly like a kitten who thought it was a tiger, so small, so naïve, so…cocky. "How is she? Has she gotten into any kind of trouble lately? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hm…" Bulma, was half asleep, "She's okay. Same as ever, I hear she doesn't get along with her classmates as much. But it's Pan."

"Yeah. That's Pan" Trunks repeated. "Well, mom, you seem too tired. I was just checking in on everyone. Bye"

"Good-bye, Trunks." Bulma whispered before hanging up the phone.

Trunks put down his phone and pulled out his wallet. He had pictures of his friends. One of Goten and him when they were young at the Grand Tournament. He chuckled to himself remembering the trouble that he and his friend got into. He pulled a picture from another pocket in his wallet. It was Gohan, with Pan on his shoulders, and Videl by his side. It was a perfectly small family, happy with what they had. Pan was young in this picture, maybe around five. She wore her gi that matched Goku's. Anything else did not do her justice. She was always the little fighter. And finally he found a picture of himself, with Pan and Goku, in his child form, by his side.

Trunks took off his glasses and stared at the picture. Even though that picture marked a time of chaos for everyone, he was beyond happy at the time. He knew when he got home; he and Pan could fight together. He knew she was dying for him to come back. He wondered if she had learned anything new and if he could still kick her butt. She was going to be his first opponent when he got back. He could not wait to see his little side-kick again in her orange bandana glory.

* * *

I started this a year ago and I decided to continue it. Please enjoy.


	2. 2 Doubt Is The Only Weakness

Pan sat on the couch clicking through the channels on the television. It was all she could do lately. Gohan would come home from work and refuse to spar with her. Pressing the buttons on the remote was the only physical conflict she had.

She could hear her mother and ChiChi in the kitchen, chatting while they cooked. No matter how much she loved them, she did not want to turn out like them. They grew up as fighters, but for some stupid reason, they gave it up. It puzzled her, really. Why would they want to give up the thrill of the speed and power of martial arts?

She heard her father discuss his day at work with the ladies. She could hear the voices but she wasn't really listening to the conversation until a familiar word came up in one of his statements.

"We have to plan a certain amount of days to train our new employees." Gohan said.

There it was…

"But training them properly would take nearly two months."

There it was again!

It was that one word that made her perk up. It echoed in her head.

Training. That was what she needed.

Her eyes moved to the top of the television to a photograph of her and her grandfather. She was about five and she wore here orange gi which was identical to Goku's gi. She sat perfectly on Goku's shoulders as she flexed her arms.

It was like an epiphany. She flew to her room and quickly changed in to some sweat pants and a tank, since it had been years she got a new gi. Excitedly she ran downstairs to the front door, but as she opened it she was met by Brail, who shared the same look of puzzlement.

Brail smiled.

"Looking a bit too casual there, babe…." He said with a cocky smirk. She stood aside letting him enter the house. She was disappointed that she had to play the charade for the rest of the day.

"So this is the lucky boy who has been spending all his time with my little Panny." ChiChi said as she walked to the doorway. "I'm ChiChi, the grandmother." Brail smiled.

"I can't say how lucky I am to have Pan in my life." He said as he snuck an arm to her waist as she indifferently reacted to his affection.

They sat at the table in full conversation. Mostly just questions about how Brail and his parents were doing. Pan sat there, not giving very involved in the conversation. She had the urge to just run out and disappear into the world to place where she could alone to do nothing but fight. She had to use all of her strength not to show how tempted she was.

* * *

The sun shined through the curtains of Pan's windows the following day. It was a little passed noon, but Pan had been awake for hours. She had been thinking about her new idea training. She needed a teacher and she knew her dad was not up to it and she definitely knew that her uncle Goten was not going to do it either.

She loved her uncle, yes she did, but she did not have a lot of respect for him. Out of the whole Saiyan blood-line, he was the only one who did not really have the spirit for fighting. He never found it necessary to train or learn new things. He just seemed satisfied living a normal and peaceful life. She turned over to face the wall.

"There I go thinking sadistic thoughts again." She sighed.

There was practically no one in the world that could or would offer her new techniques. Without Goku around it seemed that everyone lost the will to even try and honor his memory. There was only one being who still kept training to this day and that was Vegeta.

She quickly sat up and a smiled crept on her face. Maybe if she could convince Vegeta to train her, she would learn new things and fill that hole in her life that was caused by peace.

She dressed in her usual training attire, sweat pants and t-shirt. If she got lucky enough for Vegeta to train her she could get Bulma to make a whole new gi for her.

She quickly brushed her teeth and her hair and grabbed her old bandana and tied it to the top of her head. She quickly descended down the stairs and started to run for the front door.

"Mama, Papa, I'm going out!" she shouted as she took off into the air.

Gohan and Videl were left dumbfounded at the table. Toast hung from Gohan's mouth as he and his wife turned their eyes to each other.

* * *

The wind blew invitingly on Pan's face. She flew faster and faster as she stretched her arms in front of her as took chase of nothing at all. It was that feeling that she felt at that moment that made her believe that something special was in store for her. Her nerves tingled in the anxiety and freedom of it all.

She watched the trees and buildings speed by beneath her and she soon found the buildings of Capsule Corp beneath her and she slowly descended to the ground. As she did she felt her stomach tie in a not. It had been a while since she had visited the Briefs family and this would be the first time that she would ask Vegeta for help. Sure she knew that if and only if he agreed to train her that it would not be easy or anything close. She knew that and looked forward to it.

She landed by the main building, their house. Vegeta sat meditating under the tree. Pan was out of sight behind the building. She stood there inhaling and exhaling. She tried to slow her heart down. It was this nervous feeling that she hated. This time squeezed right next to the time that Earth escaped by hair from Baby's evil grasp. It was now or never.

She walked toward him and stopped just six feet away. He did not acknowledge her. She was almost not sure if he knew that she was there. He did not even stir a little. She just stood there silently. Her legs were shaking just a bit and she prayed that he would not notice that small hint of fear.

It felt like forever that she stood there. The wind was not blowing and it felt as if time had stopped. She tried to keep her breathing in rhythm. Her hand twitched a bit. She hoped he would do something, anything, just to end the anxiety.

Then it happened. She saw it, that quick grimace he made. Her heart skipped. She was both happy and afraid.

"It better be a good reason for you to come here to stare me down while I meditate in peace." He said. He opened his eyes but still did not look at her. "And so unsure of you it appears." Pan sat on the ground; her knees were tucked under her. She took a deep breath and decided that now it was "now or never". She slammed her fists down into the ground and bowed her head, partly in respect but mostly not to look him in the eyes.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would agree to take me as your pupil." She said, almost determined.

"Out of the question." He answered. She quickly raised her head to him.

"Why not? Is it because of Grandpa? Is that it? I'll do anything. I know it won't be easy but this is what I want. I want to get stronger!" She blurted. He still did not look her.

"Move along, kid. Don't come to me like a nervous lamb. These times of peace must have softened you up along with the rest of the other fools. It doesn't even appear to me like you're ready for such _harsh_ treatment, girly." He simply said, still not looking at her. Pan began to shake furiously and stood straight up.

"How can I appear to be weak when you don't even look at me?" She shouted. "It looks to me like _you're_ the one who's all softened up! You're too scared to fight a girl or even teach her anything beyond what she knows! I'm not your dainty little girl!" Vegeta did not even stir to her tempered monologue. Pan was fed up. "It seems to me that you're not as ruthless or tough as you use to be, old man!" With that she blasted off into the air. She left 10 feet deep hole that had a 30 foot perimeter. Vegeta turned to the hole.

"Insolent little brat could have done better than that..."

* * *

Pan did not bother looking at the sights that zoomed under her. She knew where she was going and she kept her eyes in that direction. Her fists were clinched together as she had them stretched out in front of her. She was pissed. She could not even count on Vegeta during this unbearably boring time. The only one she could count on was Goku, but he was gone and never coming back.

The number of houses began to lessen the further she flew. It would not be long until she passed over her house. She was going as far away from civility as possible. It was not long until she had reached her destination. That was probably the first time since her grandfather had left that it really hit her that he was gone. He was the only one who would have let her go beyond what it was believed that she was capable of and he would show her the ways to do so. She felt that he was the only one who had truly believed in her. She stared at her own shadow before her. She felt truly alone at that moment without anyone's faith in her. It was usually times like this that Goku's spirit would lift her own.

"But you're gone…" she said quietly. After those words came out, she could not hold it back any longer. The hopelessness and anger flowed right out of her. She felt those emotions and could not handle the fact that they came from her. She attacked the air. She wanted to stop feeling that way. She punched and kicked repeatedly with all her might, but it still did not seem to be enough. "You left me!" her voice echoed throughout the region. She continued to fight, carefully and gracefully choosing her next attacks in the split second in between the previous ones.

"I need you here with me…" she continued to thrash.

It seemed to go on forever, especially since she was fighting something that was not there, but with each release of energy through her quick movements she felt a portion of the burden leave her. She felt more like herself again, but she knew she had a long way to go. She stopped and turned to face in the direction of Satan City. She knew where she went wrong from her earlier request and she knew what she had to do.

In not even half of the time that it took her to reach the cliff, she was back Capsule Corp standing in front of Vegeta, who still had not moved from the position that he was in earlier. It was different this time. Pan had felt it. Her feelings were confirmed by the glance that the saiyan prince had given her. She crossed her arms.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Vegeta smirked as he closed his eyes.

"That's what I like to hear." He answered.


	3. Be Strong Become Stronger

Pan sat at the table eating breakfast with her parents. Gohan and Videl were discussing meaningless subjects of work and future plans as Pan just ate quietly not bothering to listen. That was what it was like to be an only child. Her parents would talk to each other and would only address her with boring questions of "how did you sleep?" and "what are you doing today." She was nervous, however, about telling them about her recent deal with Vegeta. She could just imagine her father's face when, or if, he found out. She could hear her mother screaming, threatening, beating on furniture, you name it. Videl was known for her temper and mouth. Pan could feel the blood drain from her face. She understood it when parents say "I brought you into this world, I can take you out."

"So, Pan, what are your plans for today?" Videl's voice broke through her nervous silence.

"Ohh…" She stalled, "I may go work out with Bra." That was the best answer she could come up with. It was as close to the truth as she could get without telling them what she was really up to. All she could do now was hold her breath.

"Well that's good, honey. You need to have a girl influence in your life." Gohan answered, after staring at his daughter in utter confusion. Pan kept the air inside of her, fearing that if she let it go they would know. She could feel the stiffness of the awkward silence between her and her parents. Her heart began to beat louder as her lungs begged for relaxation. She had to break the silence somehow. She opened her mouth, but all she could do was make a small squeak, which was enough for her parents to turn their attention to her.

"Is something wrong, honey?" her mother's face matched the question. All that Pan could do was chuckle nervously.

"Uh, no! I just better get going. S'later!" With that said she hurried from the table, scurried out of the house, and finally released her breath.

How could this be so hard? This was her life, her passion! It was the only thing that made sense to her, the very first thing that she learned. Was it not right to learn more? To expand her body and mind? They would be angry with her, but how come?

Pan's throat tingled, wanting her to say something to anyone about this. These words had to come out.

_Be strong, become _stronger.

These words defined her life and her heritage.

That was all she wanted, to become stronger, to keep the energy alive, to prove that she was a sayian and that she deserved to be.

"Hey! I'm here!" Pan announced as she entered the living quarters of Capsule Corp., a place that she knew all too well. Bulma was sitting in front of the table smoking a small cigarette, as radiant as she has ever been. She made people stop in their tracks and wonder if she was really as old as she was. She was beautiful, but that was not all she was. She was smart. Oh yes, she was smart.

"Oh, good. You're here." Bulma stood from the table.

"Yep! And I'm ready to start my training! Did you finish my gi?" Pan asked, with a big grin on her face. Bulma smothered her cigarette into a small dish on the side of her blue-prints.

"Of course!" She said. She seemed almost a little too proud of herself for Pan's tastes. Bulma led her through the hall way, with a skip to her step, into one of her smaller workshops. She grabbed a hanger that supported what seemed like a loose fitting, red tank-top that styled Capsule Corp's Logo on the left of the chest, with a dark navy blue undershirt. Pan stared, almost unsure of what to say. This was not what she had in mind. "I know this isn't as traditional as you were hoping, but I had to add flare!" Bulma's face held a goofy grin. She was, indeed, too proud of herself. "I used Goku's original gi's color scheme. I thought you'd appreciate that, but you're using my property for training so I threw my logo on there! It'll be great advertisement for business, so you can wear it anywhere!" She laughed, ignoring the astonished look on the younger girl's face

"Is…that it?" was all Pan could say.

"Of course not!" Bulma held up black tights and a pair of training boots similar to those of Goku's. "Now, hurry up and try it on." She said, still not erasing that proud smile, and she exited from the room. Pan awkwardly held the outfit in her hands, took a deep breath, and began to change.

She had to admit the outfit felt nice, secure. The tops were not too tight and the tights felt like nothing, she could move almost as freely as she wanted. She turned to the mirror that Bulma kept in the room to see how weird she thought that she would look, but to her surprise she could not find anything distasteful. The shirt was not baggy; even though it was loose it still formed around her curves, reaching just below her thighs. The tights shaped around her legs' muscles. And the boots, the boots did resemble the ones that her grandfather had originally worn when her father was a kid. She could not lie. She liked what she saw. The outfit was her; it even went well with her signature bandana.

"This feels really light…" Pan said, walking out of the room, as she challenged her new wardrobe.

"It's a new fabric I've been working on. I'd say it's perfect for you. It's incredibly durable so you can be as rough as you want. It will come in handy when you're real training begins." Bulma stated, still in her giddy mood. She too, liked what she saw. Pan stopped and turned to Bulma.

"What do you mean when my 'real training begins'?"

"Well, it's best that you get stronger before you and Vegeta can have one-on-one sessions." Bulma said, switching her mood to a more serious tone. She turned around and waved her hand, instructing Pan to follow her to the gravity room. Once Pan had entered the chamber, she had found that it was empty, which was unusual because that was where Vegeta was found 80 percent of the day.

"Go through your basic forms and exercises. We are going to easily increase your power level while increasing gravity. Do you understand?" Bulma had instructed through the screen that connected the gravity room and the control room. Pan just kept stretching in a nonchalant manner. Bulma took that as an answer and turned the machine on. The second that the machine started Pan could feel her body move downward, instantly stuck to the floor. She tried to move her arm, but the only movement she seemed to be able to do was lightly twitch it. Her arm did not move an inch. It was like she was heavily glued to the floor. "I'm sorry, Pan! I'm guessing Vegeta was in here earlier. He trains with the gravity increased one hundred and fifty times." Bulma touched the screen on the control panel and lowered the level.

Pan felt her body be instantly released from the ground. She slowly sat up. It was not too difficult for her, but it did make it a bit harder to move. "Try this, Pan. You shouldn't over exert yourself, so I put you at 35 times gravity. This way you can get back into the routine without powering up."

Pan slammed her fists to the ground and stretched her legs behind her and began doing push-ups. In order for her to be a stronger fighter she would have to get her body stronger, and in order to get her body stronger she would have to challenge it slowly.

She began to repeat a little mantra in her head while she counted.

_Be strong. One. Become stronger. Two._

_Be strong. One. Become stronger. Two._

_Be strong. One. Become stronger. Two_

She had probably repeated this 400 times, before she began to feel fatigued, but she kept going. This did not prove to be good. With gravity at its normal level she could do 4000 push-ups without wearing out, but now she was over 800 and she was slowly getting more and more tired. It did not add up. Vegeta was at level 150, while she was only at 35. Doing the math in her head, she growled in frustration. Thirty-five was not even a quarter of 150, meaning that she was not as strong as her blood allowed her to be. She had actually become weaker in these peaceful times.

Author's Note: Hello guys! I just wanted to give you my thanks for taking interest in the story! I tried to improve my writing in this chapter and I only hope to get better. Please review and critique, but kindly. The more reviews this story gets, the more people will be interested in it. Thank you so much!


End file.
